


《Keep Kissing Or Kill》

by crazy_zone



Category: KHR - Fandom, 家庭教师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone





	

骸云111Lofter点梗  
《Keep kissing or kill》  
设定复杂。  
纯种天使血统云雀恭弥，隐居在人类中，性别Omega男性，武力值爆表的职业杀手。  
原普通人六道骸，注射天使之血被排斥后堕落为恶魔，性别Alpha男性，擅长隐匿的职业杀手。  
警告。  
本文采用最原始ABO设定，即没有暂时标记、后颈的腺体，标记方式为Alpha在Omega生殖腔打开结，标记解除方式为一方死去。  
KEY：因误会分手的骸云；天使恶魔设定骸云；史密斯夫妇或ABO骸云。

 

•序

在房间里煎熬第三天的云雀终于咒骂出了那个罪魁祸首的名字。  
他象征性地挣动了一下床头的手铐，感到自己的舌尖呼出一阵滚烫的气体。他像一个沙漠里干渴脱水的旅人，全身都冒着似乎骇人的温度。  
身为天使的Omega其实并没有太大的发情期烦恼，尤其是像云雀这样血统的大天使。这是一个受耶和华眷顾的族群，不论是哪个性别，他们的性欲都非常淡漠。  
因此Alpha不必受Omega信息素的诱惑而时常失去理智；而Omega也不必受发情期和Alpha信息素的干扰而产生无端的服从。  
如果不经过他本人的意愿准许，云雀的生活就和大部分Beta一样井井有条，六道骸当然也不可能标记他。  
他现在也不必一个人在床上熬过一整个星期没有Alpha的发情期——一个尚且有标记在身、因为Alpha意愿而陷入强制发情、但Alpha本人根本不在身边的Omega。  
这么苛刻的要求能够全部满足，或许真的是天意所致。  
云雀满脸都是发情期导致的红潮，明明温度热到像是要烧起来，浑身上下却一副湿漉漉才从水里捞出来的样子。  
他微微张着双腿，下半身硬得像是要爆炸，后面更是一张一合地往外分泌着粘液。他却拒绝做什么抚慰的动作，最多不过是腰部磨蹭着床单，发出几声虚脱一般的气喘。  
六道骸……六道骸这个家伙，还没死透么！  
云雀眯着眼睛，瞥到了被自己扔到不远处的PPK，发自内心地想要一枪崩了自己的Alpha。  
云雀恭弥发情期的第三天，云雀恭弥和六道骸结合的第六年，六道骸失踪第一年后的第一个月，两个人离婚前倒数的不知道第几天——  
云雀恭弥正挣扎在他阔别两年多的发情期里，六道骸正挣扎在被天使之血排斥的焚烧之痛里。

 

•过去

六道骸和云雀的相识，完全是一个孽缘。  
杀手行当里的非人类种族数量并不少，他们有着天生的敏锐知觉，比感官平钝的人类要多出不少优势来。  
可惜非人种族也有其麻烦的地方，比如非人种族之间会相互影响，而人类，由于根本无法敏锐的感知，因此所受的影响小得多。  
六道骸第一次与云雀相遇是在深夜的一个酒吧里。  
那里发生了大规模的杀手死亡事件，不知是什么人下的手，让六道骸所属的艾斯托拉涅欧家族和并盛町、六吊花三个组织折损了不少人手在这里。  
六道骸并不是第一批被组织叫去的人，在他之前组织还去了几个相当有名的杀手——六道骸知道他们都是非人类种族；然而他们都无功而返，六道骸这才听说了问题的所在。  
杀人者似乎相当了解非人种族之间的牵制，第一批去的那几位都受到了相当大的影响，根本没办法好好工作。  
于是深夜被从被窝里叫出来的六道骸只好在睡衣外面套了一件黑风衣，驱车赶去了现场。  
红灯区的地下酒吧，是个还算有点名气的交易区，老板兢兢业业的在这里洗钱，真的坏事倒是没做几件。  
结果被人这么一折腾……  
六道骸用一根手指挡住了自己的气味进一步蔓延在自己的鼻腔里，怜悯地看了一眼地上死不瞑目的中年人尸体——老板就这么命丧此处了。  
他穿着高筒靴踩过一地血浆往酒吧中间的地方走，脚下触感恶心黏腻。酒吧中间那里被清理出了一块区域，三个组织的老大正在那里聚集。  
云雀就是这个时候被六道骸发现异样的，六道骸的目光越过了那三个笑里藏刀的组织老大，落在吧台区那里斜倚的一个人身上。  
云雀恭弥。  
六道骸听过这位前辈的大名，是一个相当难得的、强硬风格的杀手。一个Beta却相当暴力，一个非人种族却无人知晓他的身份，是个难能可贵被杀手当做被杀对象却还活得好好的人。  
云雀倚靠在吧台上，没在意被蹭到血迹的紫色西装外套，脸色难看的看着四周的血浆尸块——六道骸可以肯定，他绝对不是因为这么糟糕的环境而这么异样的。  
他饶有兴趣的瞟着云雀，下一秒就和云雀的视线交汇了。  
后来，六道骸知道了云雀脸色难看的原因，也因此知道了云雀的身份。  
堪称杀手传奇的云雀恭弥，是一个血统极端纯正的……大天使。  
当然，此刻的六道骸对此是一无所知的。他碾着一堆肚肠踱步到了云雀的身边，在云雀尖锐的目光里靠在了云雀的身边。  
他夸张地打了一个哈欠。  
“要是有一杯咖啡就好了。”他低声地在云雀的耳边开口道，一幅无聊而想要搭话的样子。  
云雀脸色极差地侧过头看了他一眼，六道骸眼看着下一秒那人搞不好就要拿出拐子来“肃清杀手内部成员”了——云雀侧头的动作非常微弱的顿了一下。  
他们四目相对。  
云雀看见对方一尘不染的蓝色眼睛，海蓝色深邃得像是阳光下的地中海。  
于是他只是铁青着脸嘲讽了一句：“我以为这里的味道已经足够让你提神了。”  
六道骸发出一声相当意味不明的“嗯哼”，掀开风衣前襟，露出里面那件白色的T恤睡衣，正要说些什么。不远处的三个黑货却正好在此时完成了他们之间不可告人的交易，各自要找他们的爪牙去做事。  
六道骸直起身，抬脚往前跨了一步；他脸上带着一丝迷人的笑意，仿佛自己夜里出来是来和那个美人约会的；可他同时用余光看了云雀一眼，看见云雀也直起身，是要往中间走。  
就这一个动作，六道骸举起的手臂搭上了云雀的肩膀——用勾上其实更合适。  
“滚开——”云雀的袖口银光一闪，却在砸上六道骸鼻梁之前停住了。  
他看着六道骸满脸笑嘻嘻的样子把脸凑上来，勾着他把这么二三十步路走得歪歪扭扭像是在跳一场狼狈的探戈。  
“云雀前辈，长夜漫漫，完工之后要考虑和我来一发吗？”  
云雀面无表情，凤眼的眉角微微上挑，细微的神态里淋漓尽致地表达出了一种轻蔑的嫌弃。  
可他没甩开六道骸，只是跟着他这么脚步凌乱地走到了泽田纲吉三人的面前，甚是一路视线胶着、目不斜视。  
全因他感觉到了六道骸勾着他的手是这么有力，有力到足以维持住他有些摇晃的脚步。  
他看着六道骸，对方笑得没心没肺、玩世不恭，那对海蓝色瞳孔的深处泛着一丝恶意而狡黠的光芒——他的鼻腔探闻到了一股清雅的花香味。  
是个Alpha。

尽管三位老板都对这两个人突然勾肩搭背起来表示相当不解，但是气味在这种东西确实因人而异。  
一个Alpha想找一个Beta来一发这件事本就无可厚非——毕竟Omega如此稀有，并且几乎从没有Alpha能够能在和Omega做的时候忍住不标记这件事。  
就Omega相比Alpha来说更加稀少的数量，相当大一部分Alpha在人生长河中的欲望纾解对象都是Beta……虽然也有Alpha内部消化的。  
因此三位老板对于员工私底下混乱的肉体关系表示出了衣冠禽兽般的尊重，六道骸也因而被冠上能和云雀有一腿的头衔。  
天知道六道骸到底是从什么时候开始动了要坐实这个头衔的想法，云雀逐渐习惯了他的存在，从粘人的货色到分担人生的角色。  
六道骸从他摇晃的脚步中看出他的不适，从他的不适中得知尸块血浆里的同行有一个是大天使；于是他顺藤摸瓜知道了云雀会对大天使血液不适，是因为他本人也是个大天使。  
而大天使要压制自己的性别实在是太过容易的一件事，六道骸最终成为知道云雀周身樱花的清香，其真正成分正是Omega的气味的，第一人。  
云雀一直到有一天他和六道骸真的滚上了床，他才发现自己真的会解开发情期的压制，真的会允许六道骸标记他——他咬着牙，四肢毫无用处地挣动，喘息里夹杂着不成体统的鼻音呻吟，被发情期折腾得热汗淋漓，第一次让性欲差点剥夺他的意志……  
六道骸下半身那根东西戳在他腹部的生殖腔里，几乎无需什么大的动作，就能让快感整得他翻来覆去。接着他被六道骸用汗津津的身体压住，十指相扣。  
他挣扎着拒绝闭上眼睛，坚持一分一秒的感受六道骸逐渐形成的结，感受相融之后混杂起来的气味。结形成的同时，一股一股精液打在他的生殖腔上，几乎致人死地的快感滔天而来，他死死地克制自己颤抖而不是扭动。  
这是一个标记。  
六道骸射了很久，等到他终于射精完，结逐渐消退下去的时候，云雀已经又射了一次。  
他脱力地喘息，四肢百骸沉浸在结合后的舒适和快感冲刷后的慵懒中。  
六道骸低沉地笑了一声，然后与他额头相贴着接了一个柔情的吻。  
“我不会放开你的，恭弥。”在标记后的第一轮开始前，六道骸扣紧了云雀的手。  
回应他的是云雀用力咬下的一个牙印。

 

•现状

发情期熬过之后有一个好处，那就是在一定周期内不会再度陷入发情。  
云雀灌了三倍的抑制药物，加上本身身为大天使的天性能力，确保了他在一个月内绝对不可能有第二次发情。  
即便六道骸再次强制发情，也只会让他陷入一定程度的气味过量泄露而已。  
他里里外外洗干净了一身黏腻，也洗掉了厚重的气味。浴衣吸掉了他身体上的水珠，干净的阳光气味勉强安慰了一下云雀的情绪。  
他拉开了屋子里的紫天鹅绒窗帘，窗外的天不好也不坏，正是午后时分。  
云雀一手擦着头发，一手快速地翻看自己的手机。  
发情期前期的时候他尚有余力，给那个沉寂了一年的号码发了简讯。  
确实是简讯，短得利落，是云雀一如既往的风格。  
他挣扎了六天，一直连着充电线的手机此刻电量依然是百分之九十九。上面有不少推送，工作上的，或是一些广告。  
只不过没有六道骸的回信而已。  
云雀嗤笑一声，脸色冷淡，眼睛里却燃着冰光。  
他工作用的箱子摊开在那里，看着有些凌乱。发情期来的突然，那时他正在校验箱子，却被一阵热潮打了个措手不及。现下他收起了东西，口服的胶囊和注射的针剂全都放准备齐全。  
云雀套上白体恤和黑风衣，踩着黑色的短靴，提着箱子往六道骸气味的所在赶。  
车库里的三叉戟后座和后备箱都放满了子弹枪械，这阵势看着像是要去扫平哪个不慎惹了他的几流势力。  
他步履匆匆，杀意汹汹，被改装过的三叉戟咆哮着在一股黑烟里绝尘而去——谁知道他是冲着自己已经标记的Alpha伴侣去的呢。  
六道骸强制他在发情期里挣扎了五天又十七个小时，他煎熬过后得到了唯一的一个消息。  
那就是六道骸的气味所在。  
距离他上一次感受到六道骸的气味已经过了整整两年多。

 

六道骸从床上滚下来，腰腹间压到冷硬的枪，硬生生让他打了一个寒颤。  
又痛又冻。  
他的大腿上缠着湿透了的床单，把他歪歪斜斜地卷在里面。  
他闭着眼睛喘息着翻了一个身，翻到一旁，仰面朝上粗重地呼吸。  
黑暗狭小的屋子里弥漫着一股恶心的味道，它们的组成部分来自脂肪、血肉、还有发馊的食物。  
六道骸的呼吸在二十秒之内平静下来，他一手搭上了自己两腿之间。  
正如他所想，那里还半硬着。  
六道骸不由得发出一声糟糕的嗤笑，捂着眼睛一脸笑得不能遏制的样子坐起身来。因为这个动作他浑身的血污开始粘稠地往下流淌——由于太过粘稠了，因此根本露不出他的皮肤。  
他的声音像是在笑，又状似夹杂着痛苦的呻吟，然而接着他睁开眼睛，伴随这个动作的是他戛然而止的声音。  
那对深邃的海蓝色瞳孔中的一个，变成了血一般的鲜红色。  
他坐在粘满灰尘、血迹和发丝的深色地毯上，就在这时听到了敲门声。

“劳驾，我的堪比幼崽的同类——”敲门不过是为了提醒六道骸有人要进来了，而并不是让他去开门。  
男人在三声扣门之后推门而入，六道骸听见一声沉闷的爆响——显然是那人用消音手枪打烂了门锁。  
算了，那门锁也就是象征意义的用处了。六道骸这样安慰自己。  
“清醒了就赶紧和我走吧，再晚就要被那些小天使们收割了。”推门而来的男人用咏叹的语调说了一句话，然后被屋子里的气味堵住了接下来的声音。  
穿得像个地下街歌手一样的男人晃着自己手里的枪，一脸受不了的走进了房间。  
接着他看到了六道骸的眼睛，一红一蓝，着实震惊了两秒之后发出一声赞叹。  
“哦呀，比我想的要更有意思。”  
六道骸在这个时候闻到了一种他以前从没有闻过的味道，从这个男人的身上，一种他根本不曾闻过的、熟悉的气味。  
他一头一脸满是血污，和男人四目相对。  
男人穿着靴子踩过他还没吃完的、盖着纸盒盖子的披萨，“别闻了，你现在已经不是人类了，当然会闻到新的气味。”

事实上六道骸以为自己是死定了的，不止死定了，还应该死透了。  
然而他并没有死定，也没有死透；除了出了一身作为人类会必死无疑的量的血之外，他似乎只是做了一个冗长的梦。  
好像还是春梦。  
他在十秒钟之内选择了信任那个不请自来的蒸汽朋克党，用七分钟洗了一个澡，花费了三分钟收拾了自己的随身行李，然后做掉了路上几个气味让他像是过电一样会颤栗的人，钻进了朋克党的轿车。  
他坐上车，在后座有点懵地整理着信息和自己的大脑，接收到前排司机一句嘲讽：“现在明白什么了吗？”  
他注视着车前那块内后视镜里的自己，注视着自己一蓝一红的瞳仁，砸吧了一下嘴。  
“我猜……我应该知道发生了什么。”  
他瞟了前座开车的男人一眼。  
“看起来我变成了一个……恶魔？”  
“Bingo。”男人从方向盘上撤下来一只右手伸到后面，“恭喜你，从今天起你就光荣的成为一个纯种的新生代恶魔了。”  
六道骸相当虚伪的伸手握住，“同乐同乐。”  
他在后视镜里看到自己脸上露出了他所熟悉的、过去的自己会露出的、恶质的笑容。

“像你这样的例子实在不多见，”斯佩多在黑夜的公路上以超标一倍半的车速行驶，“不知道这件事我是应该感谢艾斯托拉涅欧，还是应该唾弃他不符合人类道德的人体试验行为。”  
车子在公路上并没有奔驰很久，很快车子就在城市郊外的一座农庄前停住了。  
农庄熄着灯，作物整齐的竖立在农田里，看上去有点缺乏人气。  
“一会儿你可能会闻到他们才有的味道，不过这一点你必须习惯。”斯佩多熟练的在一片黑暗里把车倒进车库，甚至不需要开车灯。  
他熄了火，拔下钥匙。六道骸听见车钥匙一阵清脆的响声。  
“带你去见见农庄的另一个主人，”他和斯佩多甩上车门，踏上这栋小屋正面的楼梯，“你最好做一下准备。”  
斯佩多掏出钥匙插进门锁里，扭开门。  
一片漆黑的屋内响起一道破风声，一道银光从黑暗深处射出，六道骸的瞳孔骤缩，辨别出了飞出来的东西。  
是一把尖锐的刀。  
斯佩多却不以为意的空手接住那把刀，他甚至游刃有余的在接下的同时，用脚顶着门然后拔下了钥匙。  
“嘿宝贝儿，我说过今天有人要来，我还以为你不会用这个来招待我。”  
六道骸一脚踏进了屋子的同时，闻到了那股味道。他一下子皱起了眉，复而又勾了一个笑出来。  
“哇哦，你是在家里养了一个天使来做实验吗。”  
斯佩多打开灯，六道骸在突如其来的光线里眯起了眼睛。然而这不能阻止他看清掷出那把刀的人，一个被斯佩多捆在正对着大门的、开放式厨房里的金发男人。  
“他很快就不是天使了。”斯佩多走过去在金发男人的身边单膝跪下，无视那个男人抗拒和厌恶的目光，凑上去接了个吻。  
意料之中地被对方咬了个一嘴血腥。  
六道骸咂了咂嘴，看着斯佩多滴血的嘴唇，觉得一定很疼。  
他不由地回想起云雀，云雀虽然也会咬他，不过印象里，似乎还没咬到这么惨的程度。  
“这是我的Omega，他叫阿诺德。”斯佩多没在意这件事，他一脸满足的站起身，向挑着眉毛的六道骸介绍道，“以前是一个大天使。”

“他闻起来可真不像一个大天使。”六道骸坐在沙发上啃着斯佩多做出来的三明治。  
“以后会更不像的。”斯佩多也满嘴含糊，“不过你以前应该闻到过他的味道。”他喝了一口咖啡，“我是说，你应该知道哪里有他以前的气味。”  
六道骸的动作顿了一顿，“哪里？”  
斯佩多满不在乎的勾出一个笑来。  
他看了六道骸一眼，“你和云雀第一次搭上的酒吧。”  
六道骸啃三明治的动作停住了，他有点微妙不可置信的看了斯佩多一眼。  
他想起来了，那个全是尸体的、混杂满了非人类气味的酒吧，里面让云雀摇摇欲坠的源泉正是一个大天使的血液气味。  
“从那天起阿诺德就和我住在一起了。”

云雀的三叉戟连夜跨越了大区，到了六道骸原先藏身的那个破地方。他一路上杀气四溢，说是没触犯当地看门人，那是不可能的。  
但是他凶名在外，大天使的气场几乎全开，谁都不至于这么不长眼上去触他霉头。  
他于深夜赶到了破房子门口。那是一个贫民窟，三教九流、妓女毒贩都有，他袖子里藏着不离身的两根钢拐，手里拿着两把微冲站在破房子虚掩着的门口。  
这个男人脸黑的没法看，连门口招客的妓女都不得不拢上了胸衣悄悄往门后站了站。  
云雀在门口嗅到了一股复杂恶心的味道，有天使有恶魔，还有六道骸的血液味和莲花气味。  
他凛起凤眼眯了眯，然后抬腿一脚猛地踢开了房门——天知道这房门本来已经被斯佩多打掉了门锁，现在被他这么用力的来了一下，彻底报废得飞了出去，砸在墙上发出一声闷响。  
房间里当然一个人都没有，当然尸体是有的，但是那些尸体已经不是人类的尸体了。它们各自显出了原型，天使的翅膀和恶魔的翅膀，黑白羽毛都掉的光秃秃的。  
云雀的眉头拧起来，他走进去非常嫌弃地用鞋子翻过那些尸体的脸。  
没有他想见到的那个人的脸。  
他不知道算是松了一口气，还是嘲讽似的发出一声冷笑。  
这房间里属于六道骸的Alpha信息素着实浓重，看起来六道骸在这里住了很久。而这些粘在床单上已经干涸的人形血迹，大概是属于六道骸的。  
好人不长命，祸害遗千年。  
云雀从风衣口袋里拿出他的手机，往那个一年多没发短信的号码发出一条信息。  
他说：一周内。  
一周内什么？句子没头没尾，可是六道骸就看得懂。  
六道骸当然看得懂。  
只是做不到罢了。

六道骸在斯佩多家乡村风的沙发上一起啃热狗，他的手机在这个时候发出“滴滴”的提示音。  
凤梨头男人满不在乎地拿起来看了看，更确切地说是扫了看一眼，然后惊得差点没把嘴里的香肠掉出来。  
他放下手里啃了一半的热狗，盯着屏幕看了好一会儿，直到屏幕暗了下去还依旧瞪着。  
“这么一个老破款手机你有什么好看的。”斯佩多和他并肩坐在一起，嘴里毫不客气地吐出嘲笑的发言。  
“斯佩多……是恭弥的短信。”六道骸拿肩膀顶了顶身边吊儿郎当的人，他重新按亮屏幕，把短信打开给斯佩多看。  
冬菇头闻言挑了挑眉毛，他凑过头去，看见屏幕上吾爱的对话框里写着：一周内。  
“什么是一周内？”他看向六道骸，语气非常不解。  
“就是说，他给我一个星期，”六道骸放下手机打了个手势，“让我自己出现走到他面前。”  
“去干什么？”  
“呃……去送死？”六道骸顿了顿。  
斯佩多毫不犹豫地发出“哈”的一声大笑。六道骸的眼角跳了一跳。  
“大概是自首和被捉拿归案的差别吧……”他放下没吃完的热狗，语气低落堪称惨烈。  
斯佩多摆了摆手，“所有的天使都喜欢恶魔的味道，你可以在这里多练练如何控制自己的气味，说不定可以争取缓刑。”  
这是放屁。六道骸坐在沙发边，缓缓俯下身用手撑住下巴。  
他消失了太久，甚至不知道怎么和云雀解释这件事。而且还出了意外，意外还强制云雀进入发情期。  
天知道要是他的恭弥被强制陷入发情期的时候，并不在合适的地方——  
六道骸顿时脸都白了。  
斯佩多吃完了热狗，他拍了拍手站起身。  
“别浪费食物，”他朝六道骸扬了扬下巴，示意男人把那剩下的半个热狗好好吃完，“我救你出来不是让你犯傻的。”  
六道骸眯了眯眼。他回过神来，重新拿起热狗，放进嘴里之前又开口道，“那你为什么要救我？”他确实没怀疑过这件事。  
斯佩多脚步不停，他看向那个开放式厨房，朝那里的人抛去一个像是飞吻的眼神，“当然是为了我的阿诺德。”

云雀自然有本事查到六道骸到底怎么了。他对艾斯托拉涅欧的实验有所耳闻，却没想到这实验居然做到六道骸身上去了，更没有想到六道骸居然还实验失败。  
艾斯托拉涅欧不如云雀，云雀和六道骸有着标记的联系，他们只好把六道骸列成生死不明和失踪状态。  
而事实上，六道骸虽然活着，但也没有活得很好，更确切地说是过得很糟。  
他被天使之血排斥了，而且异常强烈的排斥了，这让他完全没办法变成天使血统；不止无法变成天使血统，还排斥自己原本的普通人血液，日日夜夜折腾得他几乎崩溃。  
这个优雅从容的男人被折磨的死去活来，瘫在那个小房子的床上苟延残喘。  
斯佩多问过六道骸，为什么不去找云雀。在斯佩多眼里这个逻辑很合理，他和云雀可是标记了的Alpha和Omega，要死掉还没死的时候，有力气为什么不去找自己的爱人？  
六道骸只好从头到尾跟他解释，自己当时是偷偷从家里出来的，本来以为改造没多久就能回家，谁知道出事了——先是他自愿接受改造却没告诉云雀，又是艾斯托拉涅欧给他加大了天使之血的纯度，结果他改造又失败了，艾斯托拉涅欧便一不做二不休要把他当实验体。  
开什么玩笑。六道骸心知肚明要是还留在艾斯托拉涅欧的实验室，自己肯定是死路一条。他强撑着偷了一辆试验车开到彭格列的大区里去销毁，销毁了之后再偷渡到六吊花的边境红灯区。  
当然了，销毁试验车之前他捞到不少资料数据，也从上面偷了一管恶魔血液的高度提纯。  
“你还没想通。”六道骸和斯佩多解释完前因后果之后，斯佩多只晃晃头和他说了一句这个。六道骸不肯承认，他跟斯佩多一起站起来，斯佩多领他到地窖里的实验室，里面白晃晃明亮得很。  
“我哪里没想通？”六道骸拧起眉毛，他把袖子挽到手肘，露出抽血的静脉。斯佩多熟练地拿着器具消毒，然后把用抽血针扎进去。抽血的针头确实有点粗，六道骸忍不住龇牙咧嘴了一下。  
“我就问你一个问题，”针扎进去斯佩多就没事干了，他在六道骸旁边的圆凳上坐下，“你当时为什么拼死也要从艾斯托拉涅欧逃出来？”  
“因为我不想死啊。”六道骸皱着眉头嘲讽地笑了一声，看斯佩多的眼神像在看一个弱智。  
没想到斯佩多看他的眼神更像看弱智，“你为什么不想死？”  
六道骸一愣。这是个好问题，他们这群杀手，本质上都是不怕死的，有些甚至是因为活得太无聊。他为什么会怕死？  
他走神走得神游天外，只觉得那条被抽血的手臂越来越凉。等他发现手臂冷得快没知觉了，斯佩多才过来把针头拔掉。六道骸一看，这家伙抽了满满一大袋血。  
“你觉得你刚才给我吃的这种热狗就能补回我的血了吗？”六道骸按着棉花，看自己一袋鲜血只觉得牙酸。  
斯佩多勾唇笑了笑。  
“不够，但是我能告诉你你想不出的答案。”年长点的男人把血袋里的血抽了一点出来做实验，他用余光瞥见六道骸的表情，看起来似乎说不上多认真，但那个神情显然在意的不得了，“你难道不是因为你家云雀才不愿意死的吗？”

 

大门被人砸开的时候六道骸是有相当的心理准备的。相比斯佩多抽搐的嘴角，他倒是淡定的很。  
阿诺德那个时候正好被斯佩多带到楼下的实验室去做日常换血，斯佩多上来要把热好的牛奶的曲奇拿到阿诺德那里去，结果撞上云雀的到来。  
云雀一进门便闻见鼻尖萦绕着一股恶魔的味道，他皱了皱眉，却没在意，只是冷冷走过来。  
“六道骸。”他看着坐在沙发上的男人，语气差不多可以冻死人。他的黑色凤眼眯起，目光牢牢盯在六道骸身上，简直让人窒息。  
六道骸就在这样的视线里正襟危坐，看来是满心满肺的早死早超生了。  
他等着云雀走过来，然后把枪管顶上他的下巴，迫使他扬起头。云雀居高临下地俯视着他，食指搭在扳机上，薄唇微动。  
“已经在等死了吗？”  
六道骸仰着脸，只觉得后颈一阵酸疼。云雀顶着他的枪管很用力，力道看起来是恨不得戳进他的下巴里。  
“不是，我在等你。”  
凤梨头男人回答得太诚恳，又太深情，加上他那对妖艳的红蓝色眼睛，云雀居然能在极怒的时刻分出了一点心神。  
“D•斯佩多，”他冷笑了一声，侧过脸去看厨房后面的斯佩多，“撒旦的占卜师，现在开始收养流浪动物了吗。”  
撒旦的占卜师是斯佩多的别称，这个早年叱咤风云的杀手不知道什么时候销声匿迹，只留下一个黑桃标记和这个头衔在大区中流传着。  
斯佩多手上什么武器都没有，要是真和云雀打起来他就等于赤手空拳挨揍。但他一点都不慌，只是举起手上的牛奶，“这说来话长，但我要先下一趟楼。”他迈开步子走了两步，复又停下脚步朝沙发上一动不动的六道骸扬下巴。  
“小年轻不要这么暴躁，有什么话可以好好说。”  
斯佩多也不等云雀说什么话，拿着牛奶和托盘就往地窖走了。  
客厅里很快又只剩下云雀和六道骸。  
“咬死你。”云雀收回视线，重新落在六道骸身上。六道骸变了，他变得更加消瘦，海蓝色眸子里的一个变成了猩红色；他的气味也变了，尽管信息素依旧是云雀熟悉的莲花香味，却多了恶魔的味道。  
“恭弥，”六道骸不管他的枪口，他举起手臂，搂住了近在咫尺的云雀的腰，“我还活着。”  
云雀闻言一拐子砸上他的脸，六道骸感觉到自己满嘴都是血腥味，冲的他鼻腔也是一阵发酸，但好在牙齿没掉——但他还是没撒手，执着地双手抱着云雀西装下的腰。  
“……”云雀睡着眸子注视着他，面无表情。  
这神情六道骸熟悉得很，他见过很多次云雀这样的表情。

 

云雀的大天使血统给了他很多好处，然而有得有失是不可违背的，造物主给予天使了优点，自然也有他们的命门。  
可六道骸是个普通人，他太普通了，虽然是个Alpha，却一点别的血统都没有。  
即便是斯佩多都必须承认六道骸是个优秀的Alpha，但对六道骸来说，他除了是个优秀的Alpha之外什么都不是。  
普通人六道骸，在标记爱人第四年的时候，签下了改造协议。  
“所以呢。”云雀低声地说道。他的语气低沉，声音低哑，六道骸听不出什么情绪，但至少不是高兴。  
但是六道骸很高兴，他能够见到云雀，就已经高兴得不像话——但他不擅长表达这样的情绪，或许他表达了，但只有特别的几个人能看出来。  
“我还活着。”六道骸又重复了一遍，脸贴在云雀有些皱巴巴的西服外套上。他用力收紧双臂——要不是六道骸毫无一丝一毫不对的表现，云雀是绝不会允许六道骸把脸贴在他的小腹。  
云雀顿在那里没动，任由六道骸从他的衣料间汲取氧气呼吸。男人真的消瘦了，云雀从上而下地看他，衣料里蝴蝶骨突起得明显，仿佛这具身体的镣铐一般包裹着里面的心脏。  
黑发男人在那站了良久，他缓缓俯下身，终于抬起手握住了六道骸的下巴。六道骸发出闷闷的笑声，用力一拉云雀的领带，两个人的猛地靠近在一起——他们久违地接吻了。  
这个吻黏腻又带点血味，六道骸不厌其烦地舔弄云雀的上颚，弄得他们发出水声啧啧，显得着实色情。  
云雀被六道骸这过于火热的吻纠缠，忍不住从鼻腔里漏出一两声闷哼似的鼻音。  
他们维持着这个费力的姿势接吻，直到六道骸再度用力地拉下云雀的领带——云雀被他拉倒在沙发上，紧接着六道骸便是一个翻身，他翻上的云雀的腰胯，把暴躁的爱人压在身下。  
“恭弥，我还活着。”他的信息素顿时包围了云雀，云雀狠狠地瞪他，黑曜石般的凤眼却润着水光。Omega太久没有接受到他的Alpha的味道了，即便他已经熬过了发情期，也打了足够的抑制剂，身体依旧诚实地涌现了微弱的热潮。  
我还活着，我还爱你。

六道骸完全解开衬衣扣子的时候云雀的动作明显是拒绝的；他既不愿意和六道骸就这么做一发，也不愿意和六道骸在别人家的沙发上做一发；这两条不论哪一条都很好理解，所以六道骸没有理由不明白。  
但他们还是在斯佩多家烂趴趴的沙发上货真价实地做了一次，把沙发里的弹簧弄得吱呀作响，浑身汗液都擦干在沙发上铺的布料里。  
云雀喘息地几乎歇斯底里，他胸口的起伏几乎濒死——被绑定标记的Alpha操本就让他极其容易满足，这又是在一个不知道谁的家里面；他强忍着所有到嘴边的声音，结果咬得自己满嘴是血。  
六道骸把他扒个精光，像个初生的婴儿一样，又舔又吻，使劲解数地讨好他；云雀敏感又太久没有性事，于是颤抖得不像样子，眼睛里的泪水便没停过，一滴又一滴地往外面溢出来。  
而六道骸拥吻得炙热又疯狂，性急的动作里参杂着不可忽略的温柔，让人沦陷其中。  
然而毫无疑问，他们都很清醒，他们的瞳仁里面都有爱意，只不过一个呼之欲出，一个暗藏深处；他们本身的意志根本不会被一次性交而撼动，性事只是意志的一个表达方式而已。  
六道骸射了一次，射在云雀的后穴里面，他不管云雀会不会怀孕，怀上了他就付全责；云雀射了两次，一次是六道骸进来之间被六道骸口交，射在了六道骸嘴里——理所应当被六道骸吞下去了；第二次则是被六道骸操射的，射在了六道骸身上的打折T恤胸口。  
他们交叠着在沙发上此起彼伏的喘息，平息高潮带来的余韵。  
做完了才发现六道骸身上居然还穿着一件T恤，云雀却被脱得一干二净。  
于是云雀脸色一黑，抬脚就是一击踢上六道骸的肚子，把六道骸踢出一声闷哼。  
他的衣服裤子被扔在地上成一堆，虽然皱巴巴了但好歹还能穿。云雀捡起衣服来很快就把衣服都穿好了——他动作的时候感觉到液体在后面慢慢的流动，但还没淌下来就已经被后穴吸收了。  
六道骸的再不要脸也不能穿着有精液的T恤走路，他只好裸着上身，穿上被他自己扔在一边的居家裤——里面的内裤被他自己的前液弄湿了，他就把内裤和T恤顺手卷在一起往垃圾桶里扔。  
斯佩多在这个时候终于从地下室的楼梯上站起来。  
“六道骸你可以滚了，”他带着原本装曲奇的托盘走回厨房，“把这个沙发一起带走。”  
“你不要了吗？”六道骸从厕所里探出一个头问他。  
要点脸好吗。斯佩多很想这么回答他。  
“带走。”他拒绝和六道骸解释这件事，只是大力地挥了挥手让他赶紧把这个沙发搬出去——开什么玩笑，上面的味道简直太“糟糕”了，他怎么可能还把这个东西留在客厅里。  
他们交流完了，斯佩多在洗碗池里把牛奶和餐盘都洗干净，回过头看到云雀冷冷地注视自己。  
“恭弥，我们不走吗。”  
斯佩多一点都不慌，他勾着嘴唇笑了笑，靠着流理台好整以暇地望着云雀。  
他早就知道云雀会发现阿诺德的事情，但这并不能阻止他什么。  
世界上没什么事情能阻止他，上帝不行，魔鬼也不行。  
“你把阿诺德怎么了？”  
斯佩多如实回答道。  
“我在把他拖入人间。”  
六道骸站在一旁，只见云雀面沉如水。他原本没什么过问斯佩多的实验，但现在好像隐隐约约明白了什么。  
斯佩多要把阿诺德拖入人间，是因为阿诺德身上天使的气味越来越稀薄了；或者说阿诺德身上的天使血统越来越稀薄，本来就是斯佩多一手造成的，是斯佩多期待的。  
是斯佩多的实验。  
他要给阿诺德换血……把他变成一个纯种的，人类。  
和六道骸正好相反。  
云雀的脸色难看得要命，他袖口的钢拐被甩出一个头来，冒着一点寒光，“你要把他变成人类？”他冷冷地看着斯佩多，看来无论斯佩多回答什么都讨不了好。  
“对。”斯佩多轻描淡写地笑了笑，“我在给他换血。”  
他话音刚落，云雀的拐子就从袖口窜出来，男人两个箭步冲上来，照着斯佩多的脸就是一击。  
“你杀不了我的，”撒旦的占卜师快速地后退躲过了攻击，从围裙里拿出一颗烟雾弹往地上一摔，白色的雾气一阵阵便遮挡了他的身影，“连阿诺德都杀不了我，你以为你做得到？”  
这是实话，阿诺德和斯佩多是同一辈的人，比六道骸和云雀出道都要早，名气更响亮；阿诺德的外号是殉道人，斯佩多则是撒旦的占卜师，他们都是一等一的杀手，却相继消失在杀手界。  
事实上，真六吊花对斯佩多的档案敲上的是确定失踪，预估死亡；而彭格列对阿诺德的档案则直接敲上了推测死亡的图章——结果这两个人都活得好好的。  
所有人都以为阿诺德活不了的，因为当时酒吧里的出血量对一个天使来说，就是血脉稀薄和无法维持人形——当然就会走向死亡。  
也就是那一次事件让斯佩多下定决心去为阿诺德换血——他爱他，即便彻底将他标记占有，却依然不能面临他会被人夺走的危险。  
那就彻底折掉他的翅膀吧，让他堕落，落入人间。

云雀和斯佩多之间的战斗几乎把这个农庄别墅拆了个一干二净；云雀这几年成长了，又一肚子怒火，有对斯佩多的，也有之前对六道骸的；斯佩多虽然很强，但撒旦的占卜师已经许久没有在道上混了，再加上云雀是阿诺德的师弟，他终究不敢动什么狠手，便处处受云雀的限制。  
六道骸根本哪边都不帮，他想帮云雀拦下斯佩多，又怕斯佩多那些阴滑诡计伤到云雀，简直就像搅屎棍一样的存在。  
他们的战斗终止于地下室的警报声，斯佩多听见警报声脸色就陡然变了。他从一片浓雾中的掩体后面冲出来，被云雀一枪打中的左手臂，鲜血“哗哗”往外冒出来，男人却顿也不顿往地下室冲过去。  
云雀的眉头皱了皱，六道骸适时地补上了一句。  
“恭弥，阿诺德在下面。”凤梨头男人眼疾手快地从开放式厨房的柜子里翻出一个急救箱，“大概是换血出问题了。”  
云雀冷眼看着他拿急救箱，六道骸的样子怎么看都不是像要去救阿诺德——阿诺德出问题的所有救治方法一定不可能需要这么一个家用急救箱，他这么拿只能是去给斯佩多包扎的。  
云雀不太懂他这么做的原因，但他不会说出来——好在六道骸太爱他，当然也足够了解他。  
紫发男人凑过来吻了云雀的侧颊，触感轻轻地贴了一下。  
“我和斯佩多相处时间不久，认识得也不久，”他说道，“我知道这话说的太奇怪，但是我理解他，他很爱阿诺德。”他用空着的手握了握云雀骨节泛白，绷紧的拳头的手，“就像我爱你一样。”  
这都算不上一句保证，可是云雀鬼使神差的信了。他沉默着放下拐子，在六道骸肯定的眼神里拐进了地下室。  
眼见为实。  
•尾声  
感谢纯种人类。  
在彭格列大区内的一家酒吧包间里坐下面对面的时候，斯佩多发自内心的感慨道。  
这个世界就这么大，天使和恶魔之间的名号相互都有所耳闻；更何况又同为杀手，是吃一碗饭的，乱七八糟的事情当然瞒不住。  
云雀和六道骸的“业内传闻”传得铺天盖地，艾斯托拉涅欧人体实验的消息不胫而走。  
好在泽田纲吉是个纯种人类，他友善，温和，亲民，笑里藏刀，作为云雀的老东家，在六道骸要被艾斯托拉涅欧清理之前，给了他一个橄榄枝。  
至此，六道骸再不愿意卖命，也要为了命好好给彭格列干活。  
他们在彭格列大区里面东躲西藏了三四个月，泽田纲吉的准备终于搞好了。十代目和他那个黑得一塌糊涂的老师凑齐了证据，录了六道骸的口供——谁知道他们又弄了什么暗箱操作，总的来说，他们直接一发把艾斯托拉涅欧送进了复仇者监狱。  
从此再无艾斯托拉涅欧大区，真六吊花和彭格列心照不宣地迅速出手，一人一口吞掉了那片仅存三天的无主之地。  
想让彭格列出手庇护六道骸事实上并不是一件容易的事情，泽田纲吉人畜无害的笑容背后是不见兔子不撒鹰的心肠，更有他那个身份微妙的老师帮衬一旁，要付出足够打动他们的价码才能获得他们的援手。  
云雀给的价码是他的师兄，彭格列失踪已久的殉道人阿诺德；六道骸给出的价码是常年自由人的斯佩多，撒旦的占卜师——附带了斯佩多和复仇者监狱之间的微妙联系；泽田纲吉这波赚的可谓是盆满钵满，尽管他脸上还是笑得优雅腼腆，回答得也不怎么高兴。  
他们三个人在酒吧的包间面对面坐下饮酒，话没说几句，酒杯都已经空了大半。阿诺德在这个时候风尘仆仆地赶过来，风衣上还染着不知道谁的信息素和血味。  
“哟阿诺德。”打招呼的是六道骸，自从他救了阿诺德之后，他和这个冰山殉道人的关系就近了。阿诺德看在云雀和救命人的份上多多少少会给他好脸色。  
阿诺德摘下手套朝他点了点头，算是示意一个回礼。斯佩多坐在旁边，眼睛从阿诺德进来开始就粘在了对方的身上，但他沉默着，一句话都没说。  
这两人的关系奇怪，但是六道骸只当没看见。云雀和阿诺德关系好，殉道人愿意露出一个淡笑来给师弟，他们等阿诺德坐定，云雀把文件要酒柜里拿出来摊在大理石的矮桌上。  
这是一个清理任务，人物对象是艾斯托拉涅欧的残党，任务执行者，当然就是他们四个人。  
泽田纲吉肚子里黑着，这种任务交给别人的手显得不太合适，但交给他们四个就更不近人情——尽管这四个本就是不近人情的货色；“有始有终”，泽田纲吉的原话是这么说的。  
这意思很明白，斯佩多叹了一口气把文件拿起来看细节，泽田纲吉就差说明自己的屁股自己擦了。  
“没有一个人类？”占卜师大概地翻了一遍，非常诚恳地反问了一句。  
“没有。”六道骸拿着夹子往云雀的酒杯里加了一块冰，他瞄了一眼阿诺德的酒杯，心想那个还是交给斯佩多来。  
这动作在云雀的眼皮子底下发生，冰山美人的眼帘却动都没动。六道骸放下夹子的时候，云雀正好拿起酒杯喝了一口，“那是艾斯托拉涅欧的老厂房，六道骸也没怎么去过。”  
“我们需要先找一个人去探探位置和路线。”斯佩多的手指捻住纸张边缘，他一半的心思还在文件上，另一半则飘到了阿诺德的酒杯里。  
他当然也看到了六道骸的动作，更明确的是六道骸飘过去的眼神和放下的夹子。  
阿诺德拿起酒杯抿了一口，眼神一行一行扫着资料，根本没看他一眼——斯佩多只觉得那个夹子几万吨重。他不怕给阿诺德夹一块冰，只怕加完冰之后，阿诺德抿得那是最后一口酒。  
“我可以去试试，”六道骸勾了一个笑，他红蓝的眸子在这样的环境下不太明显，“但是潜入不是我的强项。”  
他们首先排除了云雀和斯佩多，没有人类意味着那里的味道会很微妙，不清楚对非人类种族有多大的影响。六道骸虽然是个恶魔，但可能是历史上唯一一个这种血统的家伙，他的特殊性到目前为止还算未知——彭格列定期给他做检测，但现在时间太短了，他们还没有对他有什么定性的结论。  
四个人陷入了一阵短暂的沉默，虽然这阵沉默在外面喧闹的音乐和大笑中根本无足轻重。他们在沉默中思考的无非是除了潜入之外还有没有别的办法。斯佩多已经把文件甩在了桌面上，他无事可做，于是悄悄拿起夹子，想在所有人都关注别的事情的时候往阿诺德的杯子里放一块冰。  
其实应该加两块的，但他看起来只有时间夹一块。  
占卜师动作自然，毫不引人注意，他牢牢夹住冰，伸手移到阿诺德的酒杯上方。  
“我潜入。”阿诺德在沉默中突然开口。  
“啪。”冰块一下子掉进酒杯里，发出一声不轻的响动，还溅出来几滴黄褐色的酒液。  
所有人的目光都看向了斯佩多，占卜师可能一辈子都没有这么尴尬的时候——他在心里痛心疾首自己把手举得太高了，所以手一抖冰块便掉下去发出巨响。  
阿诺德神色自若地拿起酒杯又喝了一口，他侧过脸用余光看向斯佩多，“怎么。”  
六道骸在心里鼓起掌来。  
“……没怎么。”斯佩多把夹子重新插回冰桶里，才发现自己紧绷的肩膀放下了。他呼了一口气，只觉得他什么都听不见了；包间外的嘈杂也好，云雀翻动文件的纸张声也好，还是六道骸衣料摩擦的声响，他一概纳入耳朵，却一个音节都没有接收。  
他海蓝的眸子注视着阿诺德，内心有狂风呼啸。  
六道骸鼓掌了三秒钟，就看见斯佩多一下按住了阿诺德的后脑，整个人冲上去似的吻住了男人。  
明明阿诺德离斯佩多有点也不远，但是斯佩多的动作却幅度很大，力气大得六道骸怀疑他们会相互磕到头。  
见状，云雀的眉毛跳了一下，视线越过文件又收回来落在纸页上。  
“恭弥，”六道骸在矮几下面抓住云雀的手，“我们走。”他拉着云雀站起身就走了，也没管桌上没喝完的酒，或者摊开的文件。  
空气中的信息素慢慢飘出来，鼻子没烂谁都能闻见，于是六道骸和云雀走的时候带上了门，他们一言不发把这个包厢空了出来——云雀的话本来就很少，六道骸则是有心闭紧了嘴。  
他们走到外面，舞池里面的人正在跳一曲快歌，大部分都扭得疯狂。六道骸和云雀谁都不想在这个时候挤进去，他们只好像两个门童一样站在包间门口。  
“斯佩多从阿诺德清醒之后，大概就没动过阿诺德一根手指。”Alpha对同样性别的人的信息素很敏感，他闻见斯佩多身上那股味道爆发一样涌出来。  
彼时在地下实验室，情况可谓千钧一发。  
斯佩多按照阿诺德的身体情况为他设置了换血的计量，但这本来就不是一件平缓有规则的事，阿诺德在实验里突然大量排血——天使之血排除得太快，斯佩多给他的计量不够，就算加上六道骸之前抽出来的血，看起来依旧杯水车薪。  
男人很快搞清楚了状况，回过头看向六道骸的时候，六道骸没错过他眼里的杀意——毕竟更换血的来源就在这里。  
云雀也很快明白了问题，他脸一冷就把拐子横在了小臂。黑发人一句话没有说，动作要表达的意思清清楚楚。  
事后六道骸简直怀疑自己是被圣母附身了——这当然是不可能的，且不说有没有真的圣母在人间，要附身也不会附他一个恶魔。  
凤梨头男人走过去捋起根本不存在的袖子，“斯佩多。”  
就这样他搞掉了自己半条小名，救了阿诺德一命。  
“啧。”云雀的脸很臭，看起来面前群聚的人正在挑战他的耐心——虽然多半是因为里面那对小情侣而迁怒了。  
六道骸已经不指望今天能谈成什么作战计划，他瞥了一眼人群，伸手把云雀探出袖口的寒光又顶回去，忍不住笑起来，“你的耐心真的很差，恭弥。”他没敢笑出“kufufufu”的声音，怕自己变成第一个挨揍的献祭品。  
快歌终于要结束了，人群里爆发出一阵欢呼。六道骸看准了时机和云雀一起穿过人群走到后门，云雀的迈巴赫正停在紧急出口那里。  
不知道有谁踩了六道骸的长风衣一脚，第一脚紧接着第二脚，六道骸被踩得整个人矮下去一截。  
云雀在他身后跟着，这时候走过来单手提起了他的领子，把人从那件风衣里剥出来，提起来，站稳了。  
他们的脚步停了下来，在各色射灯和拥挤的人潮中对视。云雀发出一声嗤笑，凤眼斜斜看着六道骸，男人的黑风衣早就救不回来了，现在单穿着一件白衬衣。云雀的嘴角微勾，其中嘲笑的意味不言而喻。  
哦呀。  
六道骸伸手一把搂住近在咫尺的腰，扳过云雀的下巴便吻了上去。  
既然作战计划夭折，那么夜晚就还长呢。

END


End file.
